lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Rebellion/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Bionic Rebellion. It's still under construction. Transcript Bree: Okay, Lexi. When you're under attack, use your superspeed as a distraction to catch your enemy– (Lexi superspeeds her down) off guard. Lexi: I am so sorry! Are you okay? Bree: Yeah, tomorrow we'll cover timing. Adam: Okay, guys. This is called Bionic Arm Wrestling. Now, it's not really training, but it's fun, so we're doing it. Alright Tank, you're up first. Go! Okay Tank, you can let go now. Let go! Since you guys have never arm wrestled before, let me explain what just happened. I won! Sebastian: Wow, looks like we've all learned a lot from you guys. Pretty soon, I might even be smarter than you. Chase: Haha. Don't ever, say that again. Leo: Good morning, everyone. Spin: Not for me. Bob kept me up all night with his snoring. Bob: It's not my fault. You try breathing with this thing. I've got a Spin-sized nose on a Bob-sized body. Donald: Greetings everyone, I have return-th from the mainland! Leo: And no one care-th! Donald: Aw, c'mon! No fanfare, no balloons, no rousing round of applause? Bob: I didn't even know you were gone. Spin: If you're looking for applause, try adding a couple more bathrooms to the student dorm, maybe just one exclusively for Bob. Bob: I've got to agree. It ain't pretty in there. Donald: I'm gonna take your word for it. Guys. (walks into the common area with Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Sebastian) So, how have things been going here without me? Bree: Amazing! I mean...uh...we missed you. Sebastian: Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. Adam, Bree and Chase have been doing a great job. They're amazing mentors. Donald: Well good. Well maybe I can cut my trip short and head back to the mainland tomorrow. Adam: Cool, he finally got the hint. I mean... She loves you. Perry: Not so fast, Donny come lately. Things around here aren't as peachy as the droid-babies say they are. Leo: Really? Name one problem, Sergeant Short Set. Perry: Well for starters, they've been littering in the hallways. Bree: '''That was you. '''Perry: '''Making rude gestures to passing coast guard ships! '''Adam: '''Also you. '''Perry: And sneaking extra dessert, from the cafeteria! Chase: Seriously? You're wearing the evidence. Perry: No, that was from a different stolen meal. Donald: Great, you're my head of security and you're the one breaking all the rules. Perry: Well I know I didn't steal a set of key cards from my own security office, so it had to be one of your students! Donald: These kids would not steal your key cards. Knowing you, you probably lost them! Perry: Hey! I will not have, my own employes talk to me like that! Donald: You work for me! Perry: Keep telling yourself that, boss man! (Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald and Leo walk away) Don't walk away, there's something sketchy going on! Sebastian: Getting revenge on all of you... Is gonna be easier than I thought. (Theme song) "'Donald:"' So, how do you like your new living quarters? I love 'em! We went from a dingy basement to paradise. It's like we won't the lottery. "'Bree:"' Or finally got a parent who cares about us. Yeah, I mean, people would pay to stay here. '"Adam:'" Oh, that reminds me. I rented the place to an Australian family for the month of August. Hope that's cool. "'Leo:"' Guys, you're forgetting the best part: You finally get to share a room with me! Isn't that awesome? '"Bree:'" Wait. So, this is, like, a permanent thing? "'Chase:'" Leo, we only let you sleep on the couch because you threw a tantrum when you were assigned to live in the student dorm. "'Leo:'" I do not throw tantrums. I just express my passion through tears. Sebastian: Is it not clear? I'm turning on you. Adam: It was clear to me. (To Sebastian) Wait, what're you doing? 'Sebastian'':' See, you took away our leader and pretended like nothing happened. I think it's time for a little payback. '''Adam: '''Look... (''Sebastion looks at him) If this is really about the shoes, you can have them back. Sebastian: '''You destroyed my father... Now, you get to watch me destroy yours. '''Bree: No! Sebastian: (Presses button on watch) There. I just blew up the other end of the hydro-loop, which means they should be out of oxygen in about 30 minutes. Eh, maybe less. That sweaty one's a heavy breather. Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2015